


Bluepulse week 2016

by kittyspring



Category: Bluepulse - Fandom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring





	1. Chapter 1

Bart stood by the zata tubes in the justice league tower. He was waiting patiently for Jamie to be done talking to booster gold. He had his arms crossed as he tapped his foot, OK so mabey not patently. Jamie shot him a look of slight anoyince. He instantly stopped tapping his foot. It's not like their mission was urgent just a little patrol over star city while Barry was on vacation with Iries, having a baby. Bart sighed had it really been nine months since he first arvied to the past. So much had happened, so much sarrow and relief. He thought about Wallys sacrifice and Artmies' disaperince. But then he thought about all the good things that happened. Like all the relationships that occurred and stopping the bad guys. Bad guys lead him to remember the reach blue beetle and some of the torment he inflickted on him. Bart looked at Jamie. It was so strange seeing blue beetle as a good guy. He had so much hate for the guy and all the evil he had done when he first arrived. He was gonna kill the beetle and be done with it but then he met Jamie and something just seemed off. He was kind and gental despite being a little addittudal. He had morals and a good sense from right and wrong. It was just so strange to Bart he had to know what happened. He spent as much time with blue as he could. Even going on missions with him and catalogueing any information he could on Jamie. At the time though he didn't realize what was happening, he didn't recognize that he was slowly falling in love. He just thought he was curious about how Jamie became blue beetle. He took in a deep breath as he remembered how he felt when Jamie was taken away. When he was repliced by the reaches scarub. He was angry and sad, all he wanted to do was scream and cry. Not just because he felt he failed but because he felt he'd never have Jamie again. The thought of not seeing his smile or hearing his natural voice again was just as bad as being stabbed. But he also remembered the relife he felt when Jamie came back. He was so Happy he couldn't contain his speed. The memory made him smile. He headed a chuckle and realised he was looming out the window. He turned to the man walking towards him. "What are you smiling about" he asked in a soft accent. Barts smile grew "you and your perfect face" he giggled. Jamie blushed and looked away with a smile on his face. "O-oh" he stuttered. Bart reached out and grabbed his hand gently. He looked down at the blue ectoskeleton that surrounded it. He used to be so afraid of those blue hands and now, now they comferted him when he needed it. He felt the other hand move his bangs and a pair of hard lips kiss his forhead. He looked up at Jamie in surprise. He smiled at the speedster. Bart smiled back. He leaned closer and kissed the other. Jamie intertwined their fingers as he returned the kiss. It was a quick kiss but still held a lot of emotion. Bart looked into the yellow eyes of the suit. He was lucky, he thought to have his greatest enemy become his greatest love. He couldn't help but smile. Jamie smiled back "let's go on patrol then see the new baby" he offered. "Ya" he mumbled. The two swaped hands so they could walk while still holding each others hand. Ya it was a crazy nine months but Bart didn't mind because in the end he turned his enemy into his boyfriend. It's true what they say love wins.


	2. Au

Bart was the weird kid in school, the kid you'd avoid at all costs. He wore baggy shirts with holes in them and strangly tight jeans with old sneakers that reek of meldew. His hair was always a mess and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Yet he still smiled, always smiled and joked around with everyone. Like he was oblivious to their anoyince with him. He wasn't though he just didn't care what they thought. 

Every Tuesday and Thursday he had track. It was his favorite time of day. Not because he got to show off in front of his cousin Wally but because of the boy who always sat on the bleachers. He'd constantly glance at the Latino teen while he ran around the track. He loved the warm color of his sick and the conctrated look on his face as he read books. He always had a book with him, sometimes a textbook other times a fantasy novel. But what Bart loved most is when Cassie would talk to him and he'd get to see those mesmerizing, brown eyes of his. They were soft and kind. Bart often day dreamed about the teen.   
Sometimes he'd see him in the halls and it would just make his day. 

*****  
Bart sat in his math class day dreaming about the goergous teen. He didn't even notice the office talking to the teacher through the intercom till his name was called. He sat up and looked at the teacher in confusion. "Ya he's hear I'll send him down" he told the office. Bart looked at the door. He finally clued in and quickly grabbed his beaten up note book then his over the shoulder bag. He dashed out of the room and down the hall. He hated when the office called, it was usually because his dad was here to take him to a construction site he was working at.   
He walked into the office and imedatly ran into his guidenss councler. "Hey Mrs Queen" he waved. She smiled at him "good afternoon Bart sorry to pull you out of math I know how much you love algabra." He walked behind the front desk and fallowed her into the guidenss office. "It's OK we were revewing again for the third day in a row" he sighed but then smiled. She opened her office door "well I can see about giving you some university level booklets to do" she offered. He walked inside and gasped "heck ya that be so crash" he giggled and sat down. She sat down at her desk and opened her browser on her computer. "First things first, your Spanish grade" Bart's smile fell. "It's OK, your just well your failing and you failed the year before that and the year before that" she clicked around the screen. Bart leaned forward in his chair to see the screen. But he couldn't he was to far away. "Unfortunately you need at least one Spanish credit to graduate" she continued. He sat back in his seat with a defeated look on his face. "But the good news is, the school has started a program where the top students in a subject can tutor the students that are failing. Which is another reason I've called you down. I want to sign you up for a Spanish tutor and to be a math tutor." "Hmm well If I really need the credit, plus being a math tutor would mean I'd get to make friends I'm in" he smiled and sat up. "Great let me just... " she trailed off as she worked on her computer. Bart started fidgeting as he waited. He bounced his leg and played with the lose thread of his sweater. "And done" she finally spoke. "You'll be tutoring Cassie, you know her the cheerleader and Jamie Reyes will be your tutor." She turned her screen towards Bart so he could see. Bart stiffened at the picture of his tutor. It was the teen who always sat on the bleachers, his Spanish score was a 98. Bart was impressed usually the highest marks are in the eighties. Mrs Queen turned the screen away. "Alright let's see he has gym class right now so I'll email the teacher to tell him then we'll" she pronounced the words slowly as she worked. "Alright how does today at the library sound" she asked. "Um it's Thursday" he said timidly. He was still on shock over his crush becoming his tutor. "Oh right track and field practise, OK tomorrow then" she typed. "Um ya sure that's uh crash" he stood up and started heading to the door. "See you around" Bart told with his normal level of confidence again. The teacher scuffed "I hope not that would mean you did something wrong." He opened the door and left the room. His heart was beating so fast at the thought of seeing Jamie, yes now he knew the name of his crush. Now he'd be spreading time with him where they'd talk and look at each other. Bart blushed at the thought. He was so happy and nervous he felt like he was gonna vomit but in a good way. 

*****  
Bart ran his first lap around the track when Jamie finally arrived at the bleachers. He smiled at the teen who didn't notice him. He heard a female voice start yelling. It was Cassie, she climbed onto the bleachers and walked up to him. She seemed really angry. Bart couldn't watch anymore since he had to look forward. He ran faster around so he could see Jamie. He wasn't sure what happened but when he came back around the two were staring at him. He slowed his pace to a stop. Cassie was glaring at him but he wasn't paying attention. He was to busy staring at Jamie who for once was staring back. He smiled at Bart and waved. Bart was surprised by the action. He raised his hand sheepishly and smiled as he waved back. A whistle made him jump and he turned to the coach. "ALLEN RUN" he shouted. Bart started running again. He looked at Jamie who was looking at Cassie now. He faced forward and smiled at the grass. Jamie smiled at him, looked at him. He couldn't help running faster. 

******  
Bart had changed from his gym uniform into his school cloths. He walked out of the back door of the school. No one ever used that door it was for loser athletes and stoners. He walked to the street. There were teens everywhere, moving away when he came close. Some held their nose while others snickered at him. He kept his head low and crossed the street. He didn't notice the three kids running towards him. "Hey Bart" someone called. He jolted upright then turned around. He blushed at the Latino teen running up to him. "H-hey" he stuttered when he finally caught up to the speedster. "Uh h-hey" he responded with a shakey voice. Behind Jamie was Cassie and a tall boy with long black hair. Bart looked away from them and started walking. Jamie quickly fallowed and so did his friends. "S-so I guess I'm your tutor and your Cassie's" he pointed to the girl behind him. Bart looked at her and she looked away. "Oh ya..." He bit his lip as he looked at the ground. He remembered Jamie's mark and smiled. "You have the highest mark in the school, Mrs Queen wanted to find someone super smart in Spanish because I've kinda failed it twice already" he blabbed. "Twice" the long haired boy asked. "Math I can do I'm awesome at math but with Spanish it's super hard for me to learn. I don't know why it should be easy but I just can't seem to get it. Mabey it's the way the teachers teach. Like how some people are visual learners while others are kenestatic. Some need to hear others need to have first hand experience. So mabey the teachers didn't know how to teach diversely or mabey I just didn't wanna learn." He cleared his throat and realized he was rambling again. "Uh sure" Jamie said trying to process everything he heard. The four turned the corner. "Well whatever the case I'll try and teach you. At least enough to pass the class" he continued. Bart smiled at him then at the ground "crash" he mumbled. "Um we're meeting Friday right that's what I was told. It's cool if you want to meet up a different day I'm usually free" Jamie smiled this time. He chuckled at Bart's rambling "Fridays fine." Bart blushed, he wanted to talk but he couldn't think of anything to say. "Uh w-whens a good time for you Cassie if I'm gonna tutor you in math" he forced out. "Tuesday" she plainly said. "Uh I can't do Tuesdays or Thursday","right uh... Wendsday" she offered. "I can do Wednesdays" he smiled at her. She smiled back. "Check it out it's the crack house" the other boy said. They glanced at him then looked at the house he was looking at. It was a two floor house with cracked windows, chipping paint, and long yellow grass in the front. It was a rundown looking house with beer bottles on the front lawn and wood pieces all over the grass. "Gross this place always smells like sulpher" Cassie held her nose. They kept walking but Bart stopped in front of the path. Jamie turned around and looked at him "you coming" he asked and stopped. Bart stared at the ground "uh I live-" he glanced at the house. "Uh" he looked at the three "that way ya uh back there so I'll see ya later" he turned around. "Oh OK see ya" Jamie waved. "Later Bart" Cassie said cheerfully. He ignored them as he walked up the street. He turned the corner and stopped. He took in a deep breath then turned around. He walked down the street and quickly turned onto the lath to the run down house. He opened the door and stepped inside. He sighed. "Hey Henry" he looked up at his mother. She had a stained tang top on and her sweater was falling off her elbows. "Hey mom did you have a nice nap" he asked with a smile. She nodded at him then turned to the stairs. She walked up in a haze. He sighed again and fixed his bag before heading up the stairs himself. He walked into his room and locked his door. He placed his bag on the floor and flopped onto his mattress on the floor. He was so tired he could just sleep. He thought about Jamie and how he actually talked to him. How he looked at Bart and smiled. He smiled at him, it was so warm and inviting. He smiled into his pillow and nuzzles his face into it before falling asleep.


	3. Nightmare

It was dark, Jamie was standing in a dark room. He had the blue beetle ecto skeleton on and his hand was formed into a blade. Blood dripped off the blade. He was covered in blood and so was the floor. The body's of his friends and family laid on the floor. In front of his feet was Bart, his white uniform stained red. He turned the blade into his hand. He screamed at the scene. 

Jamie jolted awake in his bed. He was hyperventilating as he clung to his blanket. He took I'm a deep breath before relaxing his muscles. He ran his hand throigh his slightly damp hair. Again, he had that nightmare again. He reached for his phone on his night stand. He unplugged it then opened his contacts. He hit the call button on Bart's contact, not even concedering the speedster might be sleeping. 

Bart sat in his room reading a book about unsolved murders. His phone started to vibrate and he answered it with out looking away from the book. "Hey love bug" he smiled at the stupid contact name he gave Jamie. "Heh what are you doing up" Jamie asked with a drosy voice. "Reading, couldn't sleep" he told almost dully. "Ya I figured, nightmares" he asked. Bart looked away from his book to his wall. On his wall was a poster for kid flash made in 2014. "More like flash backs, what about you" he asked setting the book down. "Nightmares" he planely said. They were quite for a moment both in deep thought. "W-what was the dream about" Bart asked. "What" Jamie was surprised by the question. "You always call when you have a nightmare, mabey you need to talk about it" he told. Jamie sat up in his bed and removed his blanket. He stayed silent not really wanting to talk about it. "If you tell me yours I'll tell you mine" Bart spoke again. Jamie's eyes sent wide at the information "you sure hermano, your very secretive about your past." "Ya because I don't wanna worry anyone, that time is over and it's not gonna happen." Jamie smiled "you paradox" he said. Bart smiled and made a dramatic gasp "excuse you I'm not a pair of socks" he giggled at the inside joke. They became silent again and Bart could hear Jamie take in a deep breath. "OK I'll tell you" he started. "As you know I've been having a lot of nightmares lately" Bart nodded even though Jamie couldn't see him. "In... The nightmares, well it starts out black or dark then I can suddenly see and when I do..... Well there's blood everywhere and I'm in the blue beetle armer. There's body's on the floor a-and.... Yours is the one at my feet. Like I killed everyone but it wasn't me it was... " Jamie was shaking at the memory. He felt like he could cry as he spoke it was so terrifying to him. "It was the scarub" Bart finished. 

Jamie brought his legs to his chest and held them close with his free hand. "Ya he, he took over my body again and.... He killed. Everybody just like the reach wanted. I would never hurt anybody" Jamie forced out the last part as tears stung his eyes. "I know you wouldn't" Bart reassured. They became quite again as Jamie took in a deep breath to try and calm down. "So you dream about the scarub going on mode and hurting everyone" he asked. "Ya, it was scary when the reach had control. I kept screaming and screaming but no one heard me.....Bart I was so close to killing you. If rocket was just a second late you wouldn't be alive" he told in a shakey voice. Bart smiled "I wasn't worried, besides the scarub was being controlled to right. There's no way he'd let the reach take over again.... Your partners you should trust him" he whispered the last part. "Ya I know but I still worry, it still scares me thinking about that time" Jamie told with a more steady voice. His scarub started speaking to him, telling him he was foolish. He chuckled at the devise. 

"OK your turn, tell me about those flash backs" he took in one last deep breath. Bart's smile fell at the request. "Right" he sighed "ok, in my time it was well normal for people to be hurt and tortured. I-i use to get hurt a lot mainly by reach solders.....sometimes by the beetle" he swallowed hard at the words. It was hard for him to tell Jamie. "I have flashes of times when he'd, they'd hurt me.....it was a dark time. Even now I can still hear the sound of them laughing while...th-they cut me" he placed his free hand on his chest. His hand was shaking and his voice trembling. Jamie waited a moment before speaking "I didn't know it was that bad.... But they're not gonna hurt you anymore. Your in a different time and we beat them" Jamie offered. Bart sniffled "ya I know it's just post traumatic stress. I've been reading up on it, it won't go away but it will desapate so" he scratched his head. "Ptsd huh guess we both have that" Jamie forced a smile. "Comes with the job I suppose" Bart forced a laugh. "We're gonna need coffee before our mission tomarow" they both laughed. "I never had coffee until I came here and Tim offered it to me, now I can't start my day with out it." "Ya I only have coffee on occasion, I don't really need it" Jamie smiled. "What's that like" they both laughed again. 

"Hey thanks for uh being awake" he said awkwardly. "I'm always awake, but I feel better after talking so uh Ptsd buddy's" Bart asked with a laugh. "Ha ya..... I-i love you" Jamie stuttered. "I love you to" Bart smiled. "I'll see you tomarow" he finished. "Can't wait" he ended the call. Jamie set the phone on the end table and laid back down. He stared at his phone with a small smile on his face. He hoped Bart would get some sleep so he wasn't to cranky.


End file.
